


Reminders

by RelienaRed



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Unspoken Love, general silliness, this is pretty simple it doesn't need a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed
Summary: A quick drabble about The Doctor and Rose.





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> Its been years since I've watched Doctor Who and even longer since I've written anything for the series so this maybe a bit rusty.

"Doctor!" Rose jogged into the TARDIS control room. 

The Doctor turned away from the monitor. The screen was on the fritz and he had hoped that sweet talking to it would fix it. Even going as far to bribing the monitor with sweets despite it not being able to eat anything. He had spent a decent amount of time sonicing the corners of it. Rose gave him a lopsided smile and her hoped that she saw him as intelligent even though he really had no idea what he was doing.

He had no idea what he was doing with anything, including Rose.

"What are you doing there?" her eyes lit up as she spoke. 

"Oh this ole thing," The Doctor playfully tapped the monitor with his hand. The yellow sticky note stuck to the side bounced and the display screen had small green lines waving over the front. "Just a bit of maintenance, I think its working now." he grinned wide and took off his glasses.

"But its still got those lines on it," Rose could tell when The Doctor was full of it. He was always trying to impress her with her smart he was. But unlike other men, he never did a cocky off putting way. Anytime he tried to causally shake off that he didn't know something about the TARDIS, it was undeniably adorable.

"Wweeellll," The Doctor stretched the word out. He walked over next to Rose and put one hand under his chin. "I think it looks better like that, don't you?" 

Rose giggled and copied his posture, squinting her eyes in the same way he did, she stood on her toes just a tad.The Doctor looked over at her and barely kept a straight face.

"It does. Reminds me of a Christmas time," it was an unspoken contest to see who would break the stance first. "Very festive."

They both gave each other the same mirror look before bursting into laughter.

Rose had a beautiful laugh, perfect bells ringing. The sound echoing off the TARDIS walls. Her laughing smile was the sunshine that sometimes kept The Doctor going.

They caught their breath and walked closer to the TARDIS consul. Rose moved her hair out of her face, smile still beaming on her face.

"What that?" she pointed to the small sticky note.

"Just a reminder," The Doctor quickly looked away. Rose couldn't read Gallifreyan but The Doctor still moved the monitor away.

"A reminder for what?" Rose folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"For this," The Doctor grabbed a lever and pulled it down.

Light lit up on the main consul and the TARDIS made a groaning noise in protest of being handled so roughly. The entire ship lurched, sending both Rose and The Doctor off balance. Rose's quick thinking saved her from falling into the floor but The Doctor wasn't so lucky.

He lost his balance and feel into the ground. Almost head over heels, his feet went into the air as Rose rushed to his side.

"Are you alright?" she asked, grabbing a hold of his hand.

The space between Rose's questions and his reply a million thoughts entered his head.

Her hand felt warm but fragile in his. Rose was anything but fragile though. She was strong, stronger than him. Her humanity might been seen as a weakness to some but it was greatest strength. So many creatures out in the universe, including himself, could learn something from her. Even The Doctor found himself using Rose's inner strengths as a constant source of inspiration. A reminder to be strong,never be too serious and always love. 

The TARDIS stopped lurching and The Doctor felt it land. Rose's dark eyes looked at him curiously, he wondered if maybe she felt the same way.

"Yes," he laughed and pulled himself up, holding Rose's hand for a one moment longer before letting go. She curled her fingers towards her palm, filling the empty space where The Doctor's hand had been. "Just a bit of dust, no harm done."

Eagerly, Rose looked to the door and they both ran to it, leaving the TARDIS empty as they explored where it was the TARDIS had taken them.

The festive monitor dipped down from its position at the same time The Doctor went to close the door. The sticky note fell and drifted over to him. He picked it up and smiled. 

Written in Gallifreyan the note read, "Tell Rose you love her" a reminder to never forgot something so important. He smiled up at the TARDIS, Rose's excited voice called out to him.

"Maybe one day," he stuck the note to the inside of the TARDIS door and ran to catch up.


End file.
